


A funky Fictober

by Iruma_Kun



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Clones, Fictober, Fictober2020, Fluff, Give Kalego a Break, Hehe making a ship I don’t really like but knowing it’s the best possible ship I could do, Homework is illegal, Humor, I figured out how to dislike, Is this funky, M/M, More tags to be added, No you can’t, Oh god chapter four was rushed I’m sorry, Plushies, Wingy wings, Yes it Is, enjoy, fictober20, i am god, i had negative likes on tumblr, just some chaos, over the garden wall au, until tumblr said, very nice grandparent grandson relationship, yes I make the rules now, you all should know this because I managed to do the impossible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruma_Kun/pseuds/Iruma_Kun
Summary: Just some funky fictober things idk if I’m doing it right this is fun
Relationships: Ami Kirio/Asmodeus Alice, Asmodeus Alice/Suzuki Iruma, Lord Sullivan & Suzuki Iruma
Comments: 39
Kudos: 53





	1. Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe funky

“No come back!” Iruma shouted, but it was too late.

Falling to his knees, he reflected on life, and why everything had to be so unfair. Ever since he was one, he had misfortune, but now? In his time of greatest luck?? Why must his misfortune come to haunt him once again.He forced back tears, not wanting to show them in his moment of weakness. A soft voice rang out, like a comforting warmth in the wave of darkness he was currently in.

“Iruma-sama, it’s just a bird, there’s over a million of them in the Netherworld, next time don’t run up to it and it won’t get spooked.”


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop another one, this is fun, I like writing short scenarios

“That’s the easy part!” Sullivan cheered as Iruma unfurled his wings. Due to some random bsd magic that the author doesn’t really care abt to explain, Iruma became a demon. Don’t ask how, I didn’t think this far. Iruma stared at his wings in awe, having been longing for wings after seeing literally everyone else be able to fly.

“But, they’re different then yours and Azu’s and-“ he trailed off. Instead of the typical bat-like wings, Iruma had white feathery wings, which, if it weren’t for other obvious demon features such as fangs, horns, and a tail, could have been mistaken for wings of an Angel.

“It’s alright my grandson, it just means you are unique! Ooh! I’ve got to get so many pictures!! Stand over there Iruma-Kun!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one as well lol


	3. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More short chaos

“You did this?” Asked Kalego, way too used to Clara to even be surprised anymore.

“Yep! Do you like it?” Clara said in her Clara way. The entire room was filled with clones of Iruma and Asmodeus, along with multiple plushies of Kalego’s familiar form. Kalego made a mental note to extract the information of who made the original one and showed Clara, and attack them with such force it sends them into Minecraft:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe imma be watching a stream with my funky Iruma server :)))


	4. Over the Garden Wall pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeets an au at you

“That didn’t stop you before” Clara said, pouting.

“But this time we are lost! We don’t even know where we are!” Asmodeus shouted, desperately trying to find a familiar area.

“So, no hide and seek?” Clara’s head tilted in question, obviously not caring about where they were.

“No! We are not playing hide and seek!” Asmodeus groaned, hitting his head lightly on a tree. “Wait, do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Asked Clara, playing with the frog she had found previously.

“The chopping noise! It sounds like it’s coming from over there-“ Asmodeus pointed in the direction of the noise, before thinking more about the situation. Musing about the dangers of asking whoever was making the chopping noise, he noticed Clara wander off. “Valac!” He whispered harshly, before chasing after her. “Valac if you don’t stop wandering off you’re going to make us get in trouble again!”

A purple-haired man with a lantern and an axe came walking through the forest, chopping wood.

“We should ask him for help!” Clara whispered, already about to try and go up to the clearly in a bad mood man.

“No we should not! We don’t know how dangerous he is!” Asmodeus whispered back.

“But-“

“Shh!”

“You shh!”

“No you shh!”

“Sh-“ Clara started to say before Asmodeusput a hand over her mouth. The mysterious woodsman was nowhere to be seen.

“Ugh we should have asked him for help” Sighed Asmodeus, even though he was the one arguing against asking him.

“Maybe I could help ya” A masculine voice rung out. “I mean, you guys ARE lost, aren’t you?” They looked up, and the voice was revealed to be a bluebird, a talking bluebird that is.

“What, no, this isn’t right, what’s going on?” Asmodeus asked, because who wouldn’t be confused because of a talking bird.

“Well, I’m answering your question and-“ Clara said, in her Clara manner.

“No Valac! It’s a talking bird! Birds can’t talk! They don’t have the brain for it!” Asmodeus shouted, because Clara clearly didn’t get that a talking bird was something strange. Instead of responding however, Clara just stuck a piece of candy on a turtle that happened to be nearby.

“Excuse me? What was that?” The bird said, clearly mad.

“I’m just saying that that’s abnormal and birds shouldn’t talk and- oh my god stop talking to it Asmodeus” said Asmodeus, realizing he was talking to a bird.

“It?? Hmph” said the bird, now very mad. Sneaking up on Asmodeus, Clara slapped a piece of candy onto Asmodeus’s shirt, making him yelp in surprise. Suddenly, the purple-haired man was with them.

“What are you two kids doing here!” He shouted “Explain yourselves!”

“Eek I’m out” said the bird, flying away. A wise decision indeed.

“Well- uh, you see, we just want to get home mister, please calm down, we don’t want to get in your business” Asmodeus said, trying to make a peace talk.

“You shouldn’t be out here! Especially with the beast around” The man angrily shouted, his axe making him very frightening.

“Uh, what beast?” We’re just lost, we don’t know about that” Asmodeus questioned, suddenly more fearful then before.

“Well, if you’re lost then welcome to the unknown kids, you’re more lost then you realize.”

-

The duo (well, trio if you count Clara’s frog, Murph) had followed the Woodsman back to his hut.

“This is my mill, I found an abandoned house and repurposed it.” The woodsman said, lightning the flame in the fireplace. “You two should be safe here while I work.”

“Candy candy everywhere~” Clara sang, throwing candy everywhere. She had been doing that since Asmodeus stated they were lost, making a candy trail to find where they started, though a bad idea because she started it when they were lost.

“What do you do exactly?” Asked Asmodeus, a hint of paranoia in his voice.

“I chop down trees to make into oil for my lamp, that’s my burden” He stated, grumpily.

“I don’t trust this man Valac” Asmodeus whispered “we should run, but we might need to knock him out first, he probably knows these woods better than us, actually, that is a bad plan, never mind”

“Ok!” Clara said, not whispering, as Clara does.

“And what are you two whispering about?” Grumbled the Woodsman.

“We are making a plan to run!” Clara said, cheerfully.

“Hush Valac!”

“No you”

The duo bickered for a short while before being interrupted.

“Leave if you wish, just know that the beast haunts these woods, looking for lost souls like yourselves!” Snapped the purple-haired man, urgently.

“To help us?” Asked Clara, the innocent bean she was.

“No. Now I have work to do. If you two are still here once I’m done I’ll will guide you to the best of my ability.” He left the room, leaving Asmodeus and Clara alone.

“I guess we could leave, but I don’t know” Asmodeus said, as Clara started to goof off. He started to monologue as one does, with random interjections from Clara. As he finished his speech, Clara had a very important addition to it.

“Well, I didn’t know that, but did you know that if you soak a raisin in grape juice it becomes a grape?” She pulled out a rock with a silly face painted on it “it’s a rock fact!”

“Ugh you’re no help Valac, go play with your frog or something.” Asmodeus said, done with life.

“That’s a good idea! Now where is Murph, and don’t worry! I’ll be back to hear your plan!” Clara shouted, throwing another handful of candy as she exited the door. “Murph!! Murph!! Where are you?? Oop-“ She tripped on a piece of candy “Hey! I tripped on my own candy trail!!” She heard some growling in the distance, but paid no mind, and instead tried to find the source of the ribbiting she also heard, throwing candy everywhere, does that count as litter? “Muuuurph??? Ew gross” she said, as she watched the Woodsman make oil out of trees.

“Ribbit” Said the frog, somewhere near. Clara made her way towards the noise.

“Murph? Woah-“ she said, as she fell into the barrel that Murph was in. “There you are!” The growling noise from earlier grew louder and louder. “Asmodeus? Murph?” Clara said fearfully. Suddenly, a canine-like face peered into the bucket, it was dark and shadowey, with glowing eyes. “You have beautiful eyes!!” Shouted Clara, terrified. She screamed.

-

Asmodeus figured with a random toy he had found, when he heard wood breaking.

“Valac?” He asked. The woodsman entered the room

“What’s happening? Where is the girl?” They asked, and Asmodeus just shrugged. Suddenly Clara ran into the house, panicked. Then, the canine threw her to the stairs as it entered.

“It’s the beast!” Asmodeus shouted.

“Stay back, this beast is-“ the woodsman began to say before Clara knocked him out with a log.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Asmodeus yelled.

“That was the plan remember??”

“No! That was a bad plan!” He dodged an attack from the dog “I told you to forget that plan!” Clara just hit the dog with the (wrong side of the) axe.

“Spank, spank, spank” Asmodeus pulled Clara with him as they ran outside. “Candy Camoflauge!” Clara yelled, throwing candy at the monster. The dog, as it was chasing them, got stuck under a gear in the mill, giving the duo a bit of time to catch their breath.

“This is fun, right?” Clara said, coolly. Just then the monster got free again. Asmodeus chucked the nearest thing he could, which ended up being a sack of potatoes.

“Should I throw something too?” Clara said, throwing candy, which the dog ate.

“He’s eating it?”

“Oooh! He must have ate my candy trail leading here!”

“You lead him here!!”

Suddenly the dog flipped over the platform they were standing on.

“Give me the axe, you’re too dumb to use it, yeah” in an attempt to escape, they tried to get up a ladder. Clara threw the piece of candy stuck on Asmodeus to the dog, which then got stuck under the waterwheel due to logic. The dog chokes up a turtle, turning into a cute little dog again.

“Look! I got a new friend!!” Clara shouted. The woodsman became awake again, and stumbled out of the mill.

“All this oil, wasted!” The man said, stressed.

“Well, we got rid of the beast....” Asmodeus said.

“That dog isn’t the beast! It can’t be tamed like some pet!” The man went onto a rant about how bad the beast was. “You must go north, find a town, and remember to fear the beast.”

The duo walked off, feeling guilty.

“Hey! I thought of a new name for the frog! Imma name him Asmodeus!”

“But that’s my name”

“I’ll just call you Murph then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the steam last night was lit
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess who Beatrice is
> 
> Unless you already know


	5. Over the Garden Wall Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thrilling installment of Fictober:))

“Ugh I can’t do this anymore!” Asmodeus groaned. “We should have found a town by now, this was the way the woodsman told us to go, right?” Clara, however, did not answer, she was too busy making raspberry noises, because yeah. “Were you listening to ANYTHING I was saying?”

“Well, the last few hours I was saying pfft pffffft pff-“ Clara said, blowing more raspberries.

“That settles it, I’m walking ten feet in front of you” Asmodeus said, walking ten feet in front of Clara. They continued walking for another few seconds before Clara heard something.

“Help! I’m stuck!”

“Huh? What was that!” Clara asked “I hear something!”

“It’s probably nothing, hey a sign! Pottsfield, One mile! It’s a town! Let’s go this way” Asmodeus said, relieved to find civilization.

“Ok! This way!” Clara said, going to the source of the noise.

“No not that way! Ugh...” He sighed, leaning against a tree in hopes that Clara would come back to him.

Clara heard the voice coming from a bush.

“Hello?” She said , wanting to find the noise maker.

“Hey, you!” The bush said

“Me?”

“Yes you! Who else?”

“Oh, hello!” Clara pushed aside the bush’s branches and gasped.

“Oh it’s you” Said the bluebird they had met earlier. “Help me out of this bush and you get a favor”

“A wish! I get a wish?!” Clara said, bouncing on her heels.

“Nonono, a favor, I’m not magic, I’ll just do ya a good one.” Replied the bird, exasperated.

“Can you turn me into a tiger!!”

“No, I’m not magical, I can’t do that”

“It doesn’t have to be a magic tiger....” Clara said, as Asmodeus walked over.

“Clara, stop talking to the bush” he said, clearly wanting to go to Pottsville.

“Okay!” She said, pulling out the bird.

“Thanks, I owe ya a favour, saaaay, you two are lost kids with no purpose in life right?” Said the bird. Clara nodded enthusiastically. “How bout I bring you to Baal, the uh, good man of the woods?”

“No, nonono, magic talking birds leading us to mysterious people in the woods is a big no. We’re going to Pottsfield.” Asmodeus said, not wanting to follow the bird.

“Yeah! We’re going to Pottsfield!!” Clara cheered, actually agreeing with Asmodeus for once.

“But what about your favor?”

“I’ll think of my wish later”

“Ugh”

—

The trio walked (and flew) through the forest for some time.

“Let’s small talk! My name’s Clara, what’s yours?” Clara asked the bird.

“Kirio” replied Kirio.

“My friend’s name is Asmodeus, but I call him Azz-Azz a lot”

“Who cares?”

“And my frogs name is Asmodeus Jr. but that might change...”

“Ok ok, that’s nice, how about you and I ditch your friend?”

“Uhhh maybe later... do you like being a bird?”

“No”

“Oh uh, do you like waffles?”

“No, waffles make me sick, I eat uh, maggots”

“What!! How could you not like waffles?!” Clara shouted, someone who did not like waffles was terrible indeed. Suddenly, she somehow stepped on a pumpkin. “Aaah!”

“What?”

“I stepped on a pumpkin...”

“Ah! Civilization let’s goAHH” Asmodeus said, stepping on a pumpkin. “What the...” He pried it off, looking disgusted now that his boot was covered in pumpkin guts. “Now, let’s rejoin society!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told u winxy you would like this better
> 
> Unless you don’t then suffer


	6. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imao I had a English short story to write so I didn’t have time to make another part of my OTGW au

“Unacceptable, try again” Kalego said, menacingly.

“Um we thought making food was a good idea?” Iruma said, in a sheepish tone.

The Royal One’s classroom was covered in food, somehow having food that they didn’t even have in there, did they make some sort of magical creation out of food?

“Clean this up now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I came up with this idea in like 3 mins


	7. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck

“I’m not doing that again”

All around the room were books and paper scattered, broken pencil lead just waiting to impale someone, at least a pound of eraser shavings, and a couple hundred ripped pieces of paper.

“Iruma-“

“I’m asking Grandpa to make homework illegal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all can tell the reason why I couldn’t make another part and just made a short thing again


	8. Heck

“All I wanted was for time to be able to finish this” Said Ameri, writing a fanfic.

She drastically fell victim to

gasp

poor time management 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot I forgot about this


	9. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got this idea lol

“Not interested thank you” Iruma said, about to close the door.

”but we got a fun new adventure you could go on Iruma kunnnnn” said his mom

”no” 

the door slams

his parents proceed to die because I hate them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow


	10. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have video chatted with my friends for the entire day playing spellbreak

“Are you kidding me?!” Iruma shouted. “You could have revived me!”

”Iruma-sama there was an entire team against me” Said Opera, exhausted.

”yeah but you could have ran I was hidden, now I’m dead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow


	11. Help me I’m writing this in 3 mins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ndmejsjsjsja

“Did I ask?” Asked Kalego, clearly mad.

“Well I mean you asked what was going on in my brain” Said Iruma.

“Yes, to figure out how you got 2+2 wrong not to turn it into a therapy session”

“You should have been more specific”


	12. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck

“This, this makes it all worth it” Said Iruma

“The food”

“Yep!”

“You are aware this is literally terrible quality fast food”

“Yeah I mean but it’s food”


	13. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, our lord and savior steve

“Just say it!” Yelled Iruma

“No!” shouted Shax back

“You’re just mad that Steve got in smash and not Geno”

“STEVE WAS A TERRIBLE CHOICE”

“Then why am I owning you with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck


	14. Jajsjsjsksk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ndbdjdjsjdnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can’t remember which prompts I’ve used

“Give me that!” Yelled Asmodeus

”nhh! Ish mne” Said Clara, with Asmodeus’s shoe in her mouth.

Iruma watched the duo fight, scared of intervening in case he loses his shoes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jdjdjsns


	15. Najsmsmdmdnx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendmdmamsms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akksjdjssihdnsusus

“You better leave now” Said Kalego

”But I’m the Principal!” Begged Sullivan

”....this is my house....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsjssjsjdjdkks


	16. Jejskdkdkd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skksskkak

“Sometimes you can even see-” Said Kalego 

“It’s a demonwhale watch it’s not sometimes, we paid for it we get to see them” Said Opera

”Senpai that’s not how they work-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhdejjsjshelpjekskskslsl


	17. J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I start to do this if I’m not taking this seriously

“Just give me a minute,,,, or an hour” Said Iruma

“You have gotten the necessary 8 hours of sleep time to wake up” Opera said


	18. Hi winxy I know you’re reading this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I’m doing anymore

“Can you see it?” Asked Robin

”no, I’m blind. Of course I can see it” Replied Kalego.

  
Kalego’a office was decorated with all the things Robin knew Kalego liked. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice that Kalego was IN the room when he decorated. Sleeping, in the room to be precise. Now, Robin was pretty sure, Kalego was stuck in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally going to watch aladdin tonight so


	19. Jjdjdjsk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhenjddj

“Do we have to?” Complained Clara

“yes it is school, stupid” Replied Asmodeus 


	20. Hensjs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnnddjsj

“And neither should you-“ Kalego started to say. But it was too late. The entire room was destroyed.

”You didn’t listen to a thing I said did you”


	21. Hdjdjdnd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ndjdjdjd

“Do I have to do everything here?” Asked Opera

”yes” replied Sullivan

“Neat”


	22. Hehejsks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ndsjsj

“How about you trust me for once?” I say to myself, thinking that I’m actually gonna write these days 

“no” says the characters im writing because they know. They know all.


	23. Hhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh

“Back up!” Shouted Clara  
  
“BUT THATS WHERE ALL THE DANGER IS!” Shouted Asmodeus 


	24. Nwnsjs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I use this prompt?? Idk anymore

“Back up!” Said Opera

”No, I must get this picture as close as possible” Said Sullivan

”you are 5 inches from Iruma’s Face”


	25. Hdhdjd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did use the prompt for last chapter previously,, as in the day before,,, oofs gotta redo that

“Do I have to do everything here?” Groaned Asmodeus

”I mean,,, you are the stable one of the group and that’s not saying much”


	26. Shhdjdjd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singular swear warning
> 
> You were warned

“Will you look at this?” Said Kalego, stoically, motioning to the air

”Um, Kalego-sensei? What are you referencing to?” Questioned Iruma 

“I am showing you all the Fucks I give”


	27. Hsbsnssn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snndjs

“Watch me.” Said Ronove, standing on the table

”No” replied Ameri, regretting life


	28. Sjsjk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh stress

“You better leave now”

”no”


	29. Jajajaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)/))

“That was impressive” Said Asmodeus.

”Really?!” Exclaimed Clara.

”Yes, impressive on how you found another demon to destroy the school with” Asmodeus replied.

”Well, destroying it, with fun!!” Yelled Zom, holding a bomb.


	30. Siidjdjd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memeksksk

“I told you so”

”no you didn’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I used this prompt again as well


	31. ITS THE FINAL CHAPTER DODODO DOOOO DODODO DO DOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wanted me to set this as nov 1 but it’s still the 31 for me so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT BOIIIIS HERES A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER FOR YALL

“I trust you,” Said Iruma, in a somewhat serious tone, “I trust you guys so much and I can’t lie to you anymore, you’ve been so truthful with me and it hurt me so much.”

“Iruma-sama, what are you saying?” Asked Asmodeus concernedly. He started to reach for Iruma, but stopped and retracted his arm. Clara bit her lip in worry, and fidgeted with her fingers. Iruma lifted his shirt off, revealing his chest with long faded but barely visible scars from before his dodging ability came in. He turned around, revealing his back, completely wingless. The duo gasped.

“Iruma-chi?! Where are your wings?!?!?!”

“I never had them,” he sighed, then took a deep breath. “I’m not a demon like you guys are.”

“But then what are you?” Asmodeus asked, knowing the answer before Iruma said it. He was a human.

“Yes, I know what you’re thinking, that I’m a human. But that’s not entirely the truth, this is just an avatar. This, this is my true form.” Iruma replied, then started glowing. The glow grew to a blinding white light, and the vague outline of a creature with many wings and rings. As the light faded, the creature was seen to have many eyes, that held infinite wisdom. Iruma is a Biblical Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn’t expect me to do that did ya

**Author's Note:**

> I like the word funky today


End file.
